


Accipitrid

by shobogan



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shobogan/pseuds/shobogan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dick Grayson is shot instead of her, Barbara puts on a cowl once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accipitrid

She's still not used to this city.

She knew Gotham, every bit of it, and not simply because the maps and layouts were stored forever in the depths of her mind. She knew its rhythms and its rages, its peaks and perforations.

Bludhaven is different. Crime and corruption flow differently here, in this bleak reminder of Gotham's past.

As she kneels on a fractured ledge - neglect, rather than violence, which may be worse - she flexes her talons and wonders if coming here had been for the best. As always, she rebukes herself for the thought.

Dick came here, after that bullet took the sky from him. The least she could do was follow.

As if summoned, his voice fills her ears. "Hey, Babs. Robbery in progress at the National History Museum."

She's already leaping when she answers, a sleek grey shadow gliding through the sky. "The museum, really? Any idea what they're after?"

"Nope. This is a surprise to me, too."

"Now that's interesting." Dick doesn't have her memory, but he's one of the most perceptive people she's ever known. More than Bruce, in some ways.

This, _this_ is the same, swinging rapidly from building to building, cape flaring behind her. It's scalloped now, and the body armour is heavier, and her hair isn't lose; all minor adjustments.

Everything was a minor adjustment, really, compared to what Dick went through.

"I think I can see the getaway car, it's on the road behind the building." Barbara adjusts her direction accordingly. A few silent darts take care of the tires, and then she swings just as soundlessly through the broken door. 

"Okay, Babs, I'm looking through the security cams now."

"Could you not call me Babs in the field?"

"Well, you don’t have a codename yet."

"Only because we vetoed Accipitrid."  


"There are four of them, they've split up."

"Joy."

She makes her way further into the museum, stepping lightly in heavy boots. She adjusts the goggles set in her cowl to night vision; there are no stars or street lights to guide her here. (Her tech utilises the same tactics owls do, hence the size and shape.)

She hears him before she sees him, steps hefty and awkward under the weight of a stone statue. The tricky bit will be immobilising the thief and preserving a piece of history at the same time.

She moves in fast, too quick to startle him, and delivers a swift chop to his neck. His arms go limp, and she catches the statue as he falls, stumbling slightly under its weight. Why do they always go for the heavy antiques?

This is how each confrontation goes, with two more men and one woman. She doesn't use the taser equipped in her glove or the sedative that can drip from her talons. She doesn't even touch her utility belt.

"And that's four out of four for Bludhaven Vigilante."

A smirk curves her lips as she finishes her knots. It's delicate work with these gloves, but she practised long before she was out on the field with them. "That's Ms. Bludhaven Vigilante to you."

"Two honest cops are on their way."

Barbara stands, stretching her fingers. "I'll wait, slip out before they notice. Then I'll swing by and give you a better description of the ridiculously heavy pieces they were after."

"Looks like tomorrow is research day."

Sometimes she hates that he always knows what her silence means.

"Or not."

"Promised I'd train Robin."

"Ah." The cheer he strives for so doggedly is gone in one second.

She could say Tim is a good kid, that he really should let him in, that the boy thinks the world of him. Him and Jason.

Barbara closes her eyes, for a moment.

"I'll come by afterwards. I can bring pizza from Enzo's."

"I do miss that pizza." She can almost see the strained smile, ghostly in the computers' glare.

"Speaking of awkward topics." Oh, now he's turning the tables. "Given any thought to joining the Titans?"

I've never worked on a team before.

I'm doing just fine on my own.

It would be too much like replacing you.

"Let's figure out a codename first."


End file.
